cuando un fenix interfiere
by hanniane
Summary: TRADUCCION: con 10 años de edad, Harry Potter es enviado al mundo de pokemon nada menos que por fawkes!como lo toma el niño? luchara y se esforzara para convertirse en el mejor? o fallara y lo olvidara? espera... hay una tercera opcion?
1. deseo poder

N / T: que tal aqui de nuevo con otra traduccion que les parece? bueno aqui va el descargo de responsabilidad:

ni el autor ni yo somos dueños ni de Harry Potter ni de Pokemon solo escribimos y traducimos por pura divercion que disfruten la historia

N / A: Bueno, este es mi primer fic, por lo que se aceptan todas las criticas, sean malas o no pr favor envienlas!

Wizard: no me pertenece nada exepto parcela y Rage.

Rage: ¡Sí! ... ¡Espera!

Wizard: (desaparece de forma malvada y desaparece en una nube de humo verde que huele a chocolate con menta)

Rage: Tos-fanfarrón-tos (Silbidos inocentes)

**Prólogo**

Era una noche oscura y tormentosa... Espera, asi no. Fue un día ligeramente nublado, y una cálida brisa hiso girar a las hojas en el suelo. En un barrio donde todas las casas se veían increíblemente la misma forma, llamado Privet Drive, vivía una familia determinada. Oh, estos eran sólo gente ordinaria, sin nada interesante en absoluto. allí estaba el padre, Vernon, que era un hombre muy grande, con un bigote erizado, y el pelo de un color amarillento extraño, muy parecido a paja húmeda, y pequeños ojos marrones como los de los cerdos. Bueno, conocelo, no serías el primero en compararlo con una morsa sin colmillos.

Su esposa, Petunia, era alta, con el pelo rubio oscuro recogido en un severo moño. Ella tenía un cuello demasiado largo,los dientes como de caballo, y una expresión permanente en su cara que parecía como si hubiera comido un limón, u olio algo especialmente desagradable. Ella también tenía pequeños ojos grises que siempre te miraba por encima de su nariz.

Y, por último, estaba Dudley, su hijo. Él era aproximadamente del tamaño de una ballena bebé, fuerte, desagradable, un matón, y mimado por sus padres que pensaban que su pequeños 'Dudders' no podía hacer nada mal. Tenía el pelo como paja húmeda igual a su padre, los ojos y ceño fruncido de su madre , y era de casi once años de edad.

Esta familia, los Dursley, se enorgullecían de tener el mejor jardín bien cuidado, y una familia de apariencia normal. Pero, habían secretos en su armario en los que vamos a ahondar y tratar de sacar a la luz. Aquí es donde nuestra historia se moverá, al patio trasero ...

Aquí vemos a un niño de baja estatura que parece ser no más de nueve años de edad, tirando de las malas hierbas del jardín. Tenía una mata de pelo negro natural que se paraba en todas direcciones, y era repugnantemente delgado, tanto es así que se podían contar cada una de sus costillas por debajo de sus ropas, que eran cinco tallas más grandes, tras haber pertenecido a Dudley. También tenia la piel suavemente bronceada, y, cuando se puso de pie para mirar con nostalgia hacia la casa, vemos sus preciosos ojos verdes, que brillaban con su miseria. Pero, lo más curioso de este muchacho, era la cicatriz de un furioso rojo que manchaba su frente. Se ve curiosamente como un rayo. Este chico es Harry Potter, el sobrino huérfano de diez años de edad de los Durselys, y estaba a punto de tener el susto de su vida ...

Capítulo uno

Harry secó el sudor de su frente que le goteaba hacia la cara, picandole los ojos. Él suspiró con tristeza mientras se dirigía de nuevo a cuidar del jardín de sus tíos. En pensamientos se preguntó por su familia. Si usted les puede llamar así. Su tío y su primo, o la morsa y la ballena, como le gustaba pensar en ellos, eran horribles para él. Ambos lo trataron como a un saco de boxeo, aunque con mayor frecuencia la morsa simplemente se paraba en el fondo, ríendo alegremente y animando a su hijo.

Su tía nunca hizo otra cosa que gritarle y mandarlo a cosinar. Ella no hizo nada para detenerlos, sin embargo, en lugar de eso eligio espiar a sus vecinos y echar a perder a la ballena. Harry esperaba que tuviera un ataque al corazón. Él y la morsa.

Con un suspiro, Harry se sentó en cuclillas y se quedó mirando el cielo por un momento, antes de inclinar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos.

Quiero ir a otro lugar, deseaba. Algún lugar en que pueda empezar una nueva vida. Donde nadie me conosca, y donde se pueda escapar de estas personas. De repente, algo le golpeó en la cabeza. Con un grito, se agarró la cabeza y miró hacia arriba. Sentado en el árbol por encima de él había un hermoso pájaro de color rojo y oro. Gaping* en el temor, Harry perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su trasero.

El pájaro trinaba en diversión, antes de posarse en el suelo junto a él, y recoger el objeto que había golpeado al niño en la cabeza. Cautelosamente Harry extendió la mano y tomo la cosa extraña de la hermosa ave. Era una roca de color verde brillante, con esbozos de llamas plateadas. La cadena era un tipo de metal que Harry nunca había visto antes.

Miró por encima del collar, y luego miró al pájaro. Que gorjeó una vez más, la alegría, la diversión y el amor vino de el haciendo que el niño de diez años de edad sonrriera lentamente. Extendió la mano y arrastró sus dedos suavemente a través de el majestuoso y suave plumaje del ave, y lo miró a los ojos de oro cálido, donde un fuego interior quemava vivo.

"¿Qué debo hacer, preciosa?" Se preguntó en voz baja, antes de suspirar y mirar hacia atrás hacia el cielo. "Me gustaría estar en cualquier otro lugar del mundo. Demonios, incluso, cualquier otro mundo! " El pájaro gorjeó en voz baja, antes de empujarlo contra el medallón con su pico. Harry lo miró desconcertado, entonces se volvió al pájaro. "¿Quieres que te lo ponga?" El pájaro balanceó su cabeza ", y lo empujó de nuevo, alentador. Harry suspiró, se relajó y asintió con la cabeza. "Muy bien, precioso, yo lo haré." deslizó el collar en silencio sobre su cabeza y dejó caer el metal en su pecho con un golpe suave.

tan pronto como eso pasó, la piedra comenzó a brillar de un verde brillante, y, con un suspiro, Harry James Potter desapareció.

N/T:

*Gaping: no supe que significaba esto si alguien lo sabe porfavor digame para poderlo poner


	2. Izzy y sucesos misteriosos

**N/T**: descargo de responsabilidad:

Ni el autor ni yo somos dueños ni de Harry Potter ni de Pokemon solo escribimos y traducimos por pura diversión que disfruten la historia

Capítulo Dos

Harry se despertó lentamente con la suave luz solar en sus párpados. Con un gemido, él rodó sobre su costado y agarró su palpitante cabeza. _Siento que mi cabeza se estrelló contra el casillero de la escuela_, pensó con tristeza. _Varias veces_..._ por un gorila macho adicto a los esteroides, llamado Sally_..._ Vaya,_ _¿de dónde vino ese pensamiento?_ Harry abrió lentamente los ojos y se sentó, mirando a su alrededor.

Estaba en un bosque. Uno que no reconoció en absoluto. Poco a poco él parpadeó, absorbiéndolo todo, Algo chocó contra su espalda, y se quedó paralizado. Girando lentamente, Harry se quedó mirando lo que se había topado con él. Era un extraño bicho verde, y se veía como una especie de oruga, sólo que del tamaño de un gato pequeño. Harry lo miró fijamente. El bicho-cosa lo miró fijamente. Harry parpadeó, y de repente el bicho-cosa hizo un sonido raro, como un feliz trino, antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

Fue sólo su reflejo lo que le hizo coger la cosa. A medida que sus brazos lo acunaron, finalmente notó que llevaba un collar. Levantó la criatura, y miró la etiqueta.

"Izzy? tu nombre es Izzy?" El Caterpie, como la etiqueta lo declaro, le gorjeó de regreso, moviéndose alegremente. Harry se rió con desconcertado deleite. "Bueno, Izzy, vamos a llevarte a este..." miró la etiqueta. "¿473 Pueblo Paleta? ¿Dónde está eso?" Izzy trinó y Harry acunó el Caterpie en su pecho con un suspiro. "Bueno, tendremos que buscarlo no es así?" Izzy trinó, asintiendo con la cabeza, antes de acurrucarse contra su pecho y sin demora se durmió. Bien, pensó secamente-. Eso no era lo que esperaba...

Escogiendo una dirección al azar, el chico de diez años de edad, comenzó a caminar.

Le tomó a Harry tres horas para encontrar un camino, y luego otra hora hasta que estuvo fuera del bosque, y finalmente estuvo de pie frente a un cartel con flechas que apuntan a diferentes direcciones. El lugar de donde había venido, leyó, era el bosque de ciudad Viridian, lo que los llevaría a Ciudad plateada...

"Aquí estamos!" Él exclamó, señalando la flecha que decía Pueblo Paleta. Felizmente, se volvió en esa dirección, y comenzó a caminar. Izzy se despertó poco después, y quería que lo soltara. Harry suspiró y puso el Caterpie en el suelo.

"Ahí vas, pequeño," dijo él con cariño, sonriendo mientras el Caterpie rodo alrededor en la hierba, dejando escapar felices trinos.

"divertido!", Anunció una voz en la cabeza de Harry, haciéndole sacudirse por la sorpresa. "muy divertido!" Izzy levantó la vista hacia Harry, con los ojos brillando de alegría. "Humano bueno!, humano bueno con Izzy." Harry miró a la criatura cuando corrió-rastreó un arbusto que tenía bayas en el. Felizmente cogió uno y se lo comió, trinando de alegría. De repente, lo miró. Se miraron el uno al otro, Izzy con una expresión casi tímida en sus ojos; Harry en estado de shock. Silenciosamente, Harry se sentó en el suelo.

"Es extraño", murmuró para sí mismo. "No estoy seguro de si debo ser capaz de oírte hablar _en mi cabeza_" Murmuró para sí mismo por unos segundos más, cuando algo le golpeó la pierna. Levantó la vista y parpadeó al Caterpie, que sostenía una de las bayas para él, sin dejar de mirarlo tímidamente.

"Human hambriento?" Harry asintió con la cabeza, sorprendido, antes de tomar la baya con cuidado. La miró con curiosidad, antes de sonreírle a Izzy.

"Gracias Izzy. Tenía un poco de hambre, en realidad. Y mi nombre es Harry", añadió distraídamente antes de tomar un pequeño bocado de la fruta. Era dulce y agrio, pero le hacía sentirse menos cansado de lo que recordaba nunca haber estado. Felizmente, se comió el resto. Izzy trinó con deleite, y le trajo varias más, hasta que se había hecho con un pequeño montón. Luego se subió al regazo de Harry y felizmente comenzó a comer las bayas con él.

Cuando todas se acabaron, Harry bostezó antes de acostarse en la suave hierba. Izzy se acurrucó en su pecho, y pronto los dos estaban profundamente dormidos.

N / A: Y así entra Izzy el Caterpie! YAY! lolz! Review plz!

N/T: espero que les guste, se me había olvidado poner esto en el cap anterior, el original pertenece a la autora WizardsGirl y el nombre original es **When a Phoenix Interferes** para los que no puedan esperar al próximo capitulo. Espero review para ver que les pareció bye, bye.


	3. Harry conoce a Mark, Mary, y Sarah

N/T: la autora aquí celebra los 3 primeros capítulos que publico de seguido. solo que yo traduje el primero solamente y después de mucho tiempo el segundo (por cierto discúlpenme esa en compensación les estoy traduciendo los siguientes 3 seguidos) les aviso para que no hayan confusiones.

N / A: Oye, ¿puedes creerlo? Tres capítulos de una sola vez! lolz! No está mal para un nuevo temporizador, ¿eh? Anywayz, R & R! yo los quiero, no importa lo que digan.

WizardGirl (Arrastra una Rage protestando hacia adelante) Dilo! Lo he dicho ya dos veces, así que es tu turno!

Rage: (Pucheros) No me puedes obligar! (saca la lengua)

WizardGirl: (rueda ojos con un suspiro paciente) Realmente, Rage, no seas infantil. O te mantendré encerrado en tu habitación hasta que te comportes...

Rage: (murmurando por lo bajo) ¡Muy bien! Lo voy a decir! (Suspirando con molestia) WizardGirl posee nada más que la trama, apodos, y yo. Ahí lo tienes, feliz? (furiosa)

WizardGirl: (gira los ojos) bebe grande... También tengo los Garretes, pronunciado Garrets, que están por venir! Ahora, vayan a leer! ¡Adelante! Shoo! (Los envía a leer)

Izzy: (sonido de trino feliz)

Capítulo Tres

Harry se despertó varias horas después, y se estiró. El sol ya se estaba poniendo. Con cuidado se sentó, moviendo lentamente a Izzy para que, la voz en la cabeza de Harry había sonado como una chica, no se despertara. Mirando a su alrededor, Harry agarró un poco más de esas bayas y los metió en uno de sus bolsillos como-cavernas en sus ropas demasiado grandes. Se levantó con cuidado, sosteniendo a Izzy contra su pecho y echó a andar de nuevo hacia Pueblo Paleta.

Despues de una hora, el atardecer se había establecido firmemente, y pudo ver una ciudad. Con un suspiro de alivio, comenzó a caminar más rápido, antes de tropezar con una piedra y sin querer despertar a Izzy, quien comenzó a llorar.

"Shh, shh, está bien Izzy", canturreó en voz baja, tratando de calmar el malestar del Caterpie. "Shh, shh, estás a salvo, pequeña. Harry te tiene, no pasa nada, shh, shh". Se calmó rápidamente, sollozando suavemente y trinando con angustia, antes de acurrucarse en sus brazos y mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. "Ves chica? Ya casi estas en casa!" El Caterpie se iluminó inmediatamente, haciendo reír a Harry.

A medida que se acercaba cada vez más a la ciudad, sintió esperanza creciendo en su pecho. ¿Podría alguien decirle lo que estaba pasando? ¿Había más criaturas como Izzy? Él esperaba que así fuera, porque le gustaba bastante el Caterpie, a pesar de su timidez e infantilismo. Era algo así como cuidar de un hermano menor decidió Harry mientras miraba a su alrededor a las casas, encontrando la correcta al fin.

Se acercó a la cerca y la abrió con cuidado asegurándose de cerrarla detrás de él. Dirigiéndose al porche, empezó a hacerle cosquillas al vientre de Izzy, haciendo que el Caterpie trinara y se retorciera en un ataque de risa. Riéndose el mismo, Harry tocó la puerta y esperó. Un hombre alto, de pelo castaño claro, con mandíbula fuerte y amistosos ojos azules respondió, sonriendo.

"Hola, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?" Miró a Harry con curiosidad, y Harry le sonrió, de repente tímido.

"Um, hola. Mi nombre es Harry. Um, ¿Esto es suyo?" Sostuvo a Izzy, quién se movió en su agarre y trinó al hombre, que parpadeó y luego sonrió.

"Izzy, ¿dónde has estado, tu pilla? María te ha estado buscando por todos lados durante días!" Él tomó con cuidado el Caterpie de Harry, quien encontró deprimente la repentina pérdida de su pequeña amiga.

"¿Papá?" Vino una voz suave detrás del hombre. "¿Quién es?" El hombre se volvió y Harry vio a una niña, de no mayor de siete años, con el pelo rubio y los mismos ojos azules del hombre, de pie mirando tímidamente por el pasillo en camisón rosa y sosteniendo un juguete que se parecía en algo a una mariposa. A Harry le recordó de repente a Izzy al verlo.

"Mira lo que este buen muchacho trajo a casa, María!" Cuando la niña, María, vio a Izzy, lanzó un grito de alegría y se lanzó hacia adelante. Izzy saltó en sus brazos y la niña abrazo ferozmente al Caterpie.

"Oh Izzy, me has asustado asta la muerte!" La niña lloraba. "Nunca, nunca, nunca huya así de nuevo!, Estaba muy preocupada!" El hombre miró a Harry mientras la chica continuó abrazando y hablando con el Caterpie. Harry trató de ocultar su expresión de anhelo, pero el hombre lo vio y le sonrió en comprensión.

"¿Por qué no pasas un momento, Harry? Estábamos a punto de sentarnos a cenar, y tenemos más que suficiente para uno más." Harry negó con la cabeza demasiado rápido.

"No quiero entrometerme, señor..." El hombre sonrió ligeramente.

"Yo soy Mark. Garretes Mark." Le tendió la mano. Harry pensó rápidamente mientras tomaba su mano.

"Yo soy Harry." Él decidió no usar su apellido real, en el caso de que su "familia" lo estuviera buscando. "Harry Morsinger". Se dieron las manos, y Harry sintió con sorpresa lo firme que era le apretón de manos de Mark. Él no se parecía a un hombre muy fuerte, pero ahora Harry podía decir que tenía una especie de resistencia que pocos hombres poseían.

"Vamos Harry," sonrió Mark, y Harry sonrió tímidamente, antes de caminar lentamente por el pasillo iluminado. De pronto, Harry se encontró los brazos llenos con una niña y su Caterpie.

" graciasgraciasgracias, gracias!" María chilló, besándolo en la mejilla. Izzy trinó, demasiado feliz para decir alguna palabra, y frotó la cabeza bajo su barbilla. Harry soltó una risa sorprendida.

"De nada... María, ¿verdad?" La niña asintió con la cabeza, sus rizos de oro rebotando. Harry le sonrió ligeramente. "Bueno, yo estaba feliz de tener un poco de compañía agradable. Me perdí en el Bosque Viridian. Había recibido un golpe en la cabeza de alguna manera y no tenia idea de cómo había llegado allí ni qué era Izzy, de hecho". Mark miró a Harry con preocupación.

"¿Estás bien?" Harry asintió felizmente, estableciendo a María en el suelo y dándole a Mark una sonrisa torcida.

"Me acordé de mi nombre, fecha de nacimiento, color favorito, y todo lo personal. Sólo que no tenía ni idea de en que bosque estaba o lo que Izzy era, o si hay más seres como ella...?" Se calló, con la esperanza de que le dieran información. Mark se la dio.

"Oh, sí, hay más como ella, e incluso más diferentes a ella. Ella es un Pokemon." Y eso llevó a una larga charla de lo que eran los pokemon, por qué la gente los tenía, cómo conseguir uno, y a dónde acudir si están heridos o si quieres comprar cosas para ayudarles en sus viajes. Además, explicó mientras comían lasaña después de que Harry se presento a Sara, esposa de Mark, cuáles y que son las medallas de gimnasio y cómo se obtienen.

"Aquí", dijo Mark, una hora después de que María fue enviada a dormir, entregándole dos libros a Harry. "Estas son algunas cosas de cuando yo estaba dando vueltas, entrando en batallas y poniendo a prueba mi suerte con los líderes de gimnasio. Este", apuntando al verde, " es acerca de las cosas que pueden dañar y ayudar a sus pokemon. Y esta ", apuntando a el rojo, que estaba muy deteriorado y bien usado obviamente," es el que yo mismo escribí. Un diario que llevé sobre la región, y sobre lo que les gusta y no les gusta a los pokemon". Harry asintió con entusiasmo.

"Harry..." Sarah dijo viniendo por detrás de su marido. "puedes quedarte aquí por la noche, si a tus padres no les importa, es..." Marcos asintió con la cabeza, pero Harry miró hacia abajo.

"Mi mamá y papá están muertos", dijo en un tono monótono. Sarah jadeó suavemente, y Mark se estremeció. "Nunca los conocí... Mi tía y mi tío me llevaron, pero me escapé". No preguntaron por qué, y se alegró por ello.

" Oh, pobre chico!" lloró Sarah, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Se puso tenso al principio, antes de que poco a poco se relaja y enterrara la cara en su hombro, tomando una respiración entrecortada y tratando desesperadamente de no llorar.

"Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, Harry," dijo Mark con firmeza, y Harry asintió en silencio, sin soltar las lágrimas. Sarah asintió, con la cabeza contra la suya.

"Sí, y te daremos un poco de ropa que te ajuste, y nos aseguraremos de que comas cinco veces al día". Ella se echó hacia atrás, mirándolo críticamente. "Estas demasiado delgado!" Mark sonrió.

"Oh-oh Harry, ella te tiene en la mira! Será mejor que hullas mientras todavía puedas hacerlo!" Sarah le envió una mirada juguetona. "tu Cállate!"

Mark miró hacia abajo con humildad fingida. "Sí, señora".

Harry no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír. Las cosas ya se veían bien.


	4. molestias y tocino

**N/T: **Hey aquí le traigo el cuarto capitulo como lo prometí aunque tantos caps seguidos no van a poder ser puesto que el trab no me deja sin embargo lo prometido es deuda así que aquí esta.

**N / A:** Hola a todos mis fieles lectores! Otro capítulo para ti! Hay una encuesta sucediendo ahora, ¿Cuál debería ser el Pokémon de inicio de Harry, todos tienen que votar! Voy a estar terminando la encuesta en tres días, así que dense prisa y voten!

**Opciones:**

Meowth - 0

Growlithe - 0

Weedle - 0

Eevee - 0

o Vulpix - 0

Es tu elección!

Rage: Así que elige bien... Tos: Vulpix-Tos

Wizard: (la golpea en la cabeza, y luego le agarra la oreja y la arrastra por el pasillo) Rage mala! _NO_ se te _permitirá votar! Esta_ no es una democracia!

Rage: Owowowowow ... Es una Carrera ... (Se echa en su habitación. Sigue a Wizard)

Harry: # Gota de sudor # Wizard no tiene nada propio.

Mary: ¡No! xepto Izzy y todos los nombres como el de ella.

Mark y Sarah: Y nuestra familia! Entonces, a leer!

Izzy: _divertido?_ _Diversión...!_ trino Feliz $ $

"Bla" - hablan

_bla_ - Pensamientos

_"Blah"_ - Pokemon hablar

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Harry se despertó lentamente, algo estaba pinchando constantemente su frente. Había intentado aplastarlo, pero continuó molestándolo. Abrió los ojos y lo miró. La molestia amablemente le puso las gafas sobre la nariz.

"Gracias", murmuró, y luego parpadeó al ver frente a él. Rápidamente se frotó los ojos y parpadeó de nuevo. La cosa le parpadeó de regreso. "eso" era de tres pies de alto, rostro huesudo, estaba mirando a una brillante lagartija roja con los ojos verdes, que a su vez lo miraba con curiosidad. Harry parpadeó de nuevo y vio que tenía una llama en el extremo de la cola.

"Um... Hola?" El lagarto arqueó una ceja.

_"Hola para ti. ¿vas a permanecer realmente despierto ahora?"_ Harry se sonrojó y le sonrió a eso... él, por el sonido del mismo.

"Me quedaré despierto. Ya no mas pinchazos". El lagarto lo miró, divertido, antes de asentir.

"Char..." refunfuño, antes de dar vuelta y dirigirse a la cocina. Harry se levantó de su cama improvisada en el sofá, dobló las mantas, las llevó junto a la almohada hacia el armario y los guardó. Luego fue a la cocina, y se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie allí, excepto por el pokemon raro parecido a un lagarto.

"¿Dónde están todos? Ah, y ¿cuál es tu nombre?" Se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente a el pokemon.

_"Mi nombre es Scorch. Soy un Charmeleon. Sarah es mi entrenadora. Y los demás están dormidos"_ Él puso su cabeza en sus manos y se hizo pasar por alguien durmiendo. Harry sonrió entretenidos al pokemon.

"Bueno, Scorch, soy Harry." Le tendió la mano, y un muy sorprendido Scorch la tomó. Se estrecharon las manos-garras en caso de Scorch-y sacudió la cabeza con firmeza.

_"Tu me entiendes?"_ Harry asintió con la cabeza, y ayudó al pokemon a sacar huevos y tocino.

"Sí... ¿Por qué?" Harry estaba nervioso. ¿Había hecho algo malo? El Charmeleon sacudió la cabeza con un resoplido.

_"Tienes que ser un poco psíquico de una manera o de otra... La mayoría de los humanos no pueden entendernos, aunque si el pokemon tiene un vínculo bastante estrecho con su entrenador, pueden entenderse entre sí en un cierto nivel."_ Harry asintió pensativamente cuando encontró la sartén y una espátula. Cogió un plato y puso una toalla de papel sobre ella. Scorch le envió una mirada astuta, cogió un trozo de tocino, lo arrojó en el aire, y utilizó lanzallamas. El tocino, ahora perfectamente preparado que no era demasiado crujiente o suave, aterrizó en el plato. Harry rió y aplaudió.

"Increíble!" Scorch le hizo una reverencia, y comenzó a cocinar más tocino. Harry hizo huevos revueltos. También comenzó a cocinar pan tostado. Él puso los huevos en la nevera, y dejó la comida en un recipiente. Scorch le entregó una cuchara, y sonrió, antes de añadir una cierta cantidad de sal.

"Algo huele bien", se escucho la voz de Mark desde la puerta, ronca por el sueño. El hombre estaba en un pijama verde pelado y una bata azul de tela de toalla. "Buenos días", dijo a través de un bostezo, antes de agarrar una taza de café y robar un pedazo de pan tostado. "dormiste bien Harry?" Tomó un bocado de pan tostado antes de estirarse.

"Sí," dijo Harry, colocando el plato lleno de huevos y tocino sobre la mesa. Le untó mantequilla a una tostada y se la comió mientras se sentaba. "Scorch me despertó hace cerca de quince minutos." Él envió a dicho pokemon una mirada triste. "y yo te agradecería que no me pincharas en la frente una y otra vez." Marcos se rió entre dientes.

"A él le gusta hacer eso. Estos están muy buenos, Harry," murmuró él, paleando los huevos en su boca con mucho gusto. Terminó la placa en un tiempo récord, agarró otro pedazo de pan tostado y se levantó. Vagó hacia el exterior, y regresó con el periódico. Harry le sirvió una taza de café recién hecho, que él bebió negro cuando empezó a leer el periódico.

"Hmm, parece que el Profesor Oak les va a dar a los entrenadores sus Pokémon de inicio en dos semanas". Harry miró con curiosidad.

"¿En serio? ¿Eh, me gustaría ver su laboratorio pokemon alguna vez ..." Marcos asintió.

"Voy a ir hasta allí mañana, si quieres venir." Harry miró con impaciencia, y Mark se rió. " Por supuesto, tendrás que preguntarle a Sarah mas tarde, cuando se despierte y tome un par de tazas de café." Él le envió al muchacho de pelo negro un guiño juguetón. "Ella no es una persona de la mañana," le susurró, y Harry se rió, sonriéndole feliz al hombre mayor. No podía esperar!

**N / A:** Reviews por favor! Yo los amo! lolz!

**N/T**: Les recuerdo a todos los lectores que la encuesta mencionada en este capitulo ya fue realizada y ya hubo un ganador así que ya no vale de nada que elijan un pokemon puesto que eso ya se decidió sin embargo aun espero algunos reviews hasta la próxima ^-^


End file.
